It Only Takes Two
by alexnicolequintero
Summary: Aelita is getting ready for the masquerade ball and is dreading it. But when she gets to the dance, she meets a prince. Some times you need a little push, and this ONE-SHOT will definatly take two.


Aelita's P.O.V -

It's the end of the year dance, and I was dreading it. Yumi was forcing me to attend the masquerade themed ball. She was attempting to style my hair, even though it was impossible, considering I had a short pin straight bobcut. She kept tugging on my hair, and adding curls all over my head. Yumi had argued with me for about two weeks about me not going to the dance, and just staying alone in my room watching season 9 of F.R.I.E.N.D.S while eating buttery popcorn, and stuffing nacho cheese down my throat, which so happened to have been my original plans in the first place.

I groaned when she snapped me out of my misery and burned my scalp by accident, but she just told me to stop whining and stay still. I knew she was being sarcastic and all, so I really didn't make a big deal out of it. Instead I stuck out my small tongue and crossed my arms across my chest. Living on earth for over 5 years, and out of those 5, I've been Xana free for three years, has given me the time to mature and understand all their sarcastic jokes, making a few of my own sometimes.

Even with Xana gone though, I knew what my father did was an amazing sacrifice, and it was just to save me and the world. As I thought about all the memories of my father playing the piano, and our first time on lyoko, I placed my hand on my necklace. It was a silver heart shaped necklace, which so happened to be a locket. I had found the locket when I went through some of my old stuff from The Hermitage, and found the necklace inside of my mother's jewelry box, which was in my parents room. Inside of the locket, on the left side, there was a picture of my father playing the piano while I was on his lap giggling. On the right side was a picture of the Lyoko gang on the bench outside of the main building of our dormitory. Behind the bench, Yumi was giving Ulrich a nuggie while he was trying to tickle her. On the bench Jeremie was sitting on the left side pointing at Ulrich receiving a noogie, and trying to hold in his laughter, while Odd was on the right side tickling me on my ribcage, as I layed on both Odd and Jeremie. It was my favorite picture because it shows all of us, just being normal, which was an impossible task 3 years ago. The thought of knowing people who I care about actually feel the same way I do, and would do anything to make me feel important, makes my whole body, especially my heart, feel warm inside.

I snapped back into reality when Yumi informed me that my hair was finally done. I looked into my vanity mirror to witness my short bobcut haircut, which is pin straight, curled up, while made me look a little like Marilyn Monroe, except for the fact that I have bubble gum pink hair. My makeup was done to correspond with my dress, which I still have not seen considering the fact that I didn't even pick out my dress! I looked at Yumi, with happiness shouting from my eyes. I hugged and thanked her for the effort she put into getting me ready for the dance. Considering the way I actually look right now, I wanted to go to the dance now by choice.

When Yumi said her goodbyes and left the room, I turned towards my closet and started to walk towards it slowly. I was a little scared to see how my dress looked, but I had total confidence that Yumi picked out a gorgeous dress. I finally reached my closet and opened it with shaky hands, wondering and picturing the many options Yumi had to go through to pick this dress. As I grabbed the hanger holding, the mysterious masterpiece, I placed it gently on my bed while I went to grab the shoes and accessories. When I placed everything on my full size bed, I gently pulled down the zipper to the bag holding my dress.

The dress was finally revealed to me and it was no surprise of course, that Yumi picked out a dress, that looked amazing! I slipped off my pink fluffy robe, and put on my white strapless 30C bra, with a thin creamy laced panty. I pulled down the zipper from the dress, and slipped it on, and gently pulled the zipper back up. I sat down on my bed and put the red heels on, hoping they would fit me, which they did. I grabbed the accessories and took them to the vanity, where I put them on, one by one. I unhooked the lock of the necklace and wrapped it around my neck, locking it in place and fixing it so it looks perfect. I slipped the bracelets on my right hand, and placed a ring on my left hand, ring finger. I finished putting everything in place and decided to look at myself in the mirror. I was about to leave my room, when I remembered that Yumi had told me earlier that she had one more surprise for me and to look in the first drawer of my vanity for it. I walked over to my vanity and found a box wrapped in a pink silky ribbon, exactly where Yumi had told me she placed it. When I took the surprise out of the drawer, I noticed there was a card attached to the back. I grabbed the note, and examined it. I then realized the note was from Yumi, so I opened it and started to read in my head.

_Aelita,_  
_I hope you loved your dress just as much as I did. I would never leave my best friend in her room all alone, while I'm here having fun. Then again it wouldn't be fun without dancing with you. Since this is a masquerade ball, I decided to make this mask for you, since no mask could make your dress look incredible. I hope you love it, and I know you will have an amazing time._  
_Love, Yumi_

I was about to start crying right then and there, when I suddenly realized I had makeup on, so I quickly pinched the top of my nose to stop the tears from forming and falling down my cheeks, which would ruin my makeup completely. I finally got to my sense and decided to open the box, which revealed the most beautiful mask I have ever seen in my whole life. I grabbed it gently and walked over to the mirror, and wrapped the beautiful masterpiece around my head, tightly enough so it wouldn't fall off during the dance.

I have officially finished getting ready, and made my way to the door. I took a quick glance to make sure everything was in place, so no malfunctions would occur during the masquerade ball. I grabbed my red clutch and headed towards the gym, thinking about what the dance holds in stores for me tonight.

* * *

Odd's P.O.V -

The dance was starting to become just a tad boring, almost as boring as a lesson in Mrs. Hertzs class. I was sitting down on table number 4, watching boys try to "dance" with girls, and by dance I mean grind. I saw a number of girls looking at me trying to see if I'll ask them to dance, but none of them are worth the time. They all had seven inch heels with skin tight short dresses. It was very trashy, and I would rather not have that type of company for the rest of the night.

I turned my head to the left to see Sissi being rejected by Ulrich, once again, to dance with Yumi. I don't understand why Ulrich won't ask Yumi out already, I mean they are practically married. I chuckled silently and saw William dancing with a bunch of girls, and even Jeremie was here with Taelia, which was weird since Jeremie would rather be in his room working on the computer. Then again after we shut down Xana, Jeremie stopped using the computer and started talking to girls. I'm glad he was talking to girls and getting out there, but poor Aelita really did like him alot. She didn't want to come because she had no one to go with, but if I had known I would have escorted the beautiful princess to this boring dance. Actually this dance might not be so bad if she was here...maybe I should go get her. I grabbed my tux jacket and slipped on my purple mask which had black strings so it can have the ability to stay on my face. I walked towards Yumi and Ulrich, who were on the dance floor having the time of their lives.

**"I'm going to go, the dance is getting boring."** I tried to tell them.  
**"Why? The dance is about to end just stay till the end."** Yumi told me.  
**"Yea for real, go grab a girl to dance with. I gurantee the time of your life."** Ulrich told me.

I was about to leave when all of a sudden the world froze and my eyes were super glued on the most beautiful angel I have ever laid eyes on.

A mysterious angel glided down the stairs of the gym wearing the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. Around her petite body, was a black and white corset lace dress, one that made . The skirt was pure thick black lace with ruffles, and ended slanted to the left. Her corset was most likely made of some type of black and white pattern, but was wrapped in a thin see-through layer of lace. She was wearing red pumps and had red jewelry to make her dress pop out more. Her face was covered in a mask, which had the exact same material as the corset, also covered in thin see-through lace, but on the upper right corner of her mask, red feathers were attached. Her hair was covered in bouncy curls , that made her look even more incredible.

I finally snapped back into reality and completely forgot what I was doing, instead I walked towards her ready to ask her for a dance. Sadly before I could get there five other boys had surrounded her, and asked her for a dance. She refused all but all of a sudden I see William walking towards her holding a rose, typical William. He handed her the rose and asked for "this dance", which she gladly accepted and basically glided to the dance floor. A salsa song came on, and they both dance the whole song with all eyes on them. I was getting a little jealous, considering they were way too close for comfort, but thats fine because the next dance is definitely mine.

* * *

Aelita's P.O.V -

As William led me through the dance floor, a salsa song started to play. He placed his hand on my hip and we moved to the beat, and with each step we for closer. Our faces were almost touching, not that it was uncomfortable or anything but, I thought It was too close for comfort. He was moving closer and closer to my face, when all of a sudden he placed two fingers on my chin, lifting it to face him. He brushed my lips softly with his finger and I shivered a little by the slightest touch. He started to move closer and was about to kiss me. Just before his pink lips kissed mine, the song ended and I moved away, thanking him in the process for the dance, and started to make my way towards Yumi.

As I got closer, Yumi was just in denial that I could look that amazing in that dress, too bad Ulrich was just shocked that it was actually me.

**"How did Yumi, out of all the people, convince YOU to come to the dance?!"** Ulrich asked me with his jaw dropped.  
**"Well all she had to say was, I bought your dress so too bad."** I replied, giggling a bit.  
**"But on the bright side, you look amazing and I saw you dancing with William."** Yumi said, as she winked at me for approval.  
I gave her a face of disgust and said **"William is nice and all, but definitely not my type."**

I said my goodbyes and decided to go to the punch bowl to grab a drink and maybe a snack. After about two songs, and me glancing around nervously, my eyes were super glued to the most mysterious guy I have ever seen. He was wearing a dark purple dress shirt, with a black tux jacket and nice dress pants. His mask was purple, with black ribbon tied to the back of his head so it will stay in place. I couldn't see his face well, but I saw his eyes, and let me tell you, his eyes were so dreamy! I have never seen such beautiful brown eyes before, even if brown eyes are common around here, but something about his were different. They seemed friendlier than the average teenage boy. He noticed me and started to walk towards me, but I turned back around to face the punch bowl. **"Oh my god, he looks really cute! Wait I've never seen him in my life. But he is walking towards me, that must mean something right...I don't know but on-"** was all I was thinking, but those thoughts were interrupted when the mysterious guy tapped my shoulder, and held out a pink rose for me. I could feel my face turning red but hopefully he couldn't see it. **"Would you give me the honour of dancing with such a beautiful lady like yourself?"** he asked with such grace and confidence. I tried my best to hide the soft shade of pink forming on each of my cheeks, so to make sure he didn't notice them I took his hand, and made my way to the dance floor.

A slow song came up just on time, and he placed both hands around my waist, and instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stared into each others eyes for about 20 seconds, when all of a sudden he asked me **"So what is your name mysterious angel."** I blushed and said **"I can't tell you, thats the point of a masquerade silly."** We both giggled and he apologized, kissing my cheek in the process. Just as the song ended, I curtsied and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for such a lovely dance. But before I could leave him, he took my hand and asked me if I can take a walk with him. I nodded and we made our way to the garden outside of the building.

He took my hand gently, and intertwined his fingers into mine. They fit perfectly and it was like we were made for each other. We made our way to the rose-way, which is wear all the different types of roses are planted, and the wind blew softly but firmly earning me to shiver a little. He saw the goosebumps I had on my arm and put his jacket on me, making me feel warm and cozy. We walked and talked for what felt like forever, talking about school, friends, family, and just about everything! We both started to get tired, me especially since I had 5 inch heels on, and he led me to a bench near the canteen. When we finally sat down, I realized that this was the Lyoko bench, which was pretty ironic, but that doesn't matter. I felt him scooth closer to me and I just felt so safe with him. I placed my head gently on his shoulder, and he placed his arm around me as we gazed at the night sky.

**"I had a lovely time tonight."** I told him, hoping to start a conversation. He looked into my eyes, **"So did I, I'm so glad I had the courage to ask you for that dance."** he replied, still holding a undestructable lock with my eyes.

I could have stayed there forever but my phone, which was in my clutch, started to ring and vibrate. I took it out and realized Yumi was calling.** "Excuse me for a minute." I told him. "Hello...oh hey Yu-...wait what?...ok slow down you are talking way too fast...are you serious...are you positive...oh shit!...ok I'm on my way."** I closed my phone and put it in my clutch. I turned towards my prince and broke the bad news to him.

**"Jim is starting to check rooms! I have to go or I'll get a months worth of detention." **He looked at me with sadness written all over his eyes. "Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?" he asked being the polite gentleman he is."**No, because I have to run. I'm sorry, but thank you for the most amazing night ever."** I told him, just as I was giving him the black tux jacket back. I walked up to him and placed my pink glossy lips, onto his soft nude lips. As our lips parted, I ran towards the dormitory before he could make any comment.

Once I reached and opened my room door, and locked it, the curfew bell rang, indicating that I made it on time. I threw my clutch onto the bed, and went to my vanity too get ready from the exhausting night. I gently took off all her jewelry one by one, and put them back into the coordinating box. I got up and slipped off my dress, and unhooked my annoying bra. As I put my dress back into the closet, I grabbed my favorite silk baby pink nightgown that reaches up to my mid-thighs from under the pillow. As I was slipping into bed, I hugged onto my pillow tightly, but sat up quickly when I realized that my most valuable possession was gone. **"WHERE IS MY LOCKET?!"** I screamed silently, as I rushed out of bed and started to look frantically for it.

* * *

ODDs POV -

As I layed in my bed, I was completely astonihed! I never knew in a million years that he would fall for her. He closed his eyes, and had a flashback to only 10 minutes ago.

~FlashBack~  
**"Excuse me one moment."** she told me as she grabbed her phone from her clutch.** "oh hey Yu-...wait what?...ok slow down you are talking way too fast...are you serious...are you positive...oh shit!...ok I'm on my way."** she closed she phone and stared at my with sadness all other her eyes.  
**"Jim is starting to check rooms! I have to go or I'll get a months worth of detention."** I looked at her with sadness and anger because Jim was ruining my private moment with this one girl.. **"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?"** I asked trying to be polite.**"No, because I have to run. I'm sorry, but thank you for the most amazing night ever."** she told me, just as she was giving me my tux she walked up to me and placed her pink glossy lips, onto my nude lips. She parted her lips from mine, but before I could react she was already sprinting towards the dormitory, leaving me on the bench before I could even ask what her name was.

I cursed under my breath, knowing I'll never be able to find out who she was. I made my way towards the dorm, when something shiny and silver caught my attention. It was on the floor, right beside the bench. **"Must be her necklace."** I thought to myself. I picked it up, and realized it was a locket. **"Maybe there is a picture of her without the mask, so finding her won't be as hard as I thought."** I glanced at the necklace and put it in my pocket.

As I opened the door to my dorm I saw Ulrich was already in his bed dozed off. I threw my tux jacket off as quietly as I can, and started to unbutton my shirt. I took the necklace out of my pocket and placed it on my nightstand. I crawled into bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, and cuddled up against my pillow. I grabbed the locket from the nightstand and looked at it for a good minute. I decided to click it open to see who my mysterious angel was. I was a little worried about who I was going to see, as long as it wasnt Sissi, I really wouldn't care. As i opened it, my eyes grew wide and my heart pounded faster than a cheetah. As I stared at the picture I whispered under my breathe **"Aelita is my dream girl.."** I closed the locket and opened up the bottom drawer on my night stand. I grabbed the locket and placed it in a small white box and closed it with the lid. I wrote a note and taped it on the outside

_Dear Aelita, as long as you dont know who I an, you wont get hurt, and I never ever want you to get hurt. Just know that I will always love you._  
_Love, your mysterious Prince._

I folded the note, and taped it along with a small pink bow. I put on a random shirt from under my bed and snuck downstairs to the girls dormitory, making sure I didn't wake up Ulrich, who was knocked out on the other bed across from me. Lucky for me Aelitas room is right around the corner from the staircase, so it won't be that long of a walk. I placed the box in front of her door, and gently knocked, but before she could make it outside I rushed to my room. **"I dont ever want to hurt Aelita, she deserves someone better, and it can ruin our friendship, although the truth is I'm in love with her."** I thought to myself as I turned off the lights and went to sleep, dreaming about the angel thats I've loved for 5 years.


End file.
